Hookie
by Ione
Summary: Jane's tired. Loki helps, in a way only he can. Married!Lokane. Was a oneshot, has now been continued. Chapter one is G-rated; chapter two is nothing but a lemon cart. I have changed the rating of the fic to reflect its new content. Written for lokaneweek. COMPLETE.
1. Closed Spaces

**Hookie**

A lokaneweek fic

Prompts: Sharing a Bed, Cabin Fever, Acquaintances, Strangers in a Public Place

* * *

"—and I told them, I said, that trying to achieve fission at any temperature lower would just be a waste everybody's time, but did they listen to me?" Jane knotted a scarf around her neck with a jerk and plowed ahead, "No. Of course they didn't. I'm just the consultant they hired to ensure that they _wouldn't_ be wasting time or resources, but why should anyone listen to me?"

She jerked her arms through the sleeves of her jacket, blew her bangs out of her eyes with a puff of compressed hot air, and continued, "I mean, I'm just a specialist in portal mechanics who knows how to do this stuff in my sleep, but why should they trust _me_ to know when a reactor's ready to go online? No, better to listen to _Chad_ and his _business degree_."

Her throat ached and her eyes were sore; she could barely stand to meet her eyes in the mirror because she knew they were baggy and bloodshot. "So now I've got to spend the next three days at least untangling the mess in the lab before we can even _think_ about trying again, which means there goes our goddamned weekend. _Again_. It's just ridiculous, you know?"

Loki, head propped against one languid hand, regarded her from their comfortable nest of blankets heaped on the bed. He blinked, surprised that she had left him a moment to reply.

"I do," he said, "You've spoken of nothing else for the past twelve hours."

Groaning, she leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I know, I'm sorry, it's just..." she jerked her fists through the air as though she were wringing an invisible neck, "I could _kill_ them. And I just know that somehow, this is gonna end up being all my fault."

"Then why go?" he asked, rolling over. His muscles shifted deliciously as he stretched. Lying there against a bank of pillows, he was the perfect picture of luxurious indolence. Jane was torn between admiring and envying him.

She sighed, dragging her handbag up over her shoulder. "I have to," she said, fretful, "No one's more capable of getting this project done than I am, and I won't have anyone saying I don't know what I'm doing."

"All your capability matters not one bit if they refuse to listen. Teach them a lesson," he smirks, winking, "Stay here with me today, and let them reap the consequences of their own actions."

She bit her lip, considering. "I want to," she murmured, "I just—"

"Can't, I know," he finished for her, crossing his arms behind his head. "Then I suppose I should bid you a good day, and wish you good luck."

She smiled, ruefully. There was nothing she would love more than to shed all her clothes and jump right back into bed with him, but she had been hired to consult on this project and she intended to earn her truly ridiculous salary fair and square.

"Thanks for understanding. I just wouldn't feel right, you know?"

"I know," he replied, "You had better go. Sooner gone, sooner returned. Do try to save some of your strength. I have plans for you today."

Okay, now she had to go. Too much contemplation of Loki's _plans_ was bound to make her weak in the knees and distracted, imagining...

Jane blew Loki a parting kiss, opened the door to their bedroom, and shrieked as she set one foot out into a boundless void.

She pulled her foot back and slammed the door.

"What the _hell_?"

"Oh," he said, eyes idly contemplating the ceiling, "Did I forget to mention that I moved this room into my pocket dimension?"

"No," she said, closing her eyes, "you didn't. Will you put us back in the real world, please?"

"Forgive me my love, but I can't. The effort it took, moving a room of this size out of reality, has drained my powers. I estimate it will be another twelve hours before I can return us to your dimension."

There was no sign of anything but remorse on his face. His voice, eyes, even the slight downturn of his lips at the thought he had done something to irritate her—all unknowingly, of course—were perfect in every detail. Jane _was_ irritated, but she couldn't help laughing at his excellent act.

"You—you little— _ah_!" she gave up, throwing herself bodily across the bed, landing hard on his kidneys, "You ass. Thank you."

His clever fingers began undoing her scarf. "I will accept the thanks and attempt to forget the insults. What sort of husband would I be if I ignored by wife's exhaustion and let her hurt herself by overwork?"

"Oh, that would be inexcusable," Jane wiggled out of her coat and tossed it over the side of the bed, "But," she crawled up until they were lying nose-to-nose, "if you ever do something like this again—without telling me first—I will be very upset," she punctuated her threat with a sharp finger jabbed in his chest, "Deal?"

"Deal," he undercut his sincerity by stealing a kiss, but Jane found she didn't mind.

She didn't mind at all.


	2. Fun, Fun, Fun

Prompts: Music and Dance, Travels, Truth or Dare, Sex

 **Warning:** This chapter is definitely rated M. You have been warned.

* * *

They lay like that, pressed together heart-to-heart, kissing with slow, lazy thoroughness. Loki had a way of finding her sensitive spots in a way that made Jane's brain fizzle, like crackling static on a TV screen. Her thoughts scattered and for a while, her mind was blissful and blank. The world, usually so invasive and present in her mind, was now a distant thrum in the background, a plucked bass string that she could focus on or ignore as she chose.

Jane chose. The next time she looked up, over an hour had passed.

Her blood rushed hot beneath her skin, which itself seemed swollen and ripe, as though she might burst through it with a careless move, or split along her seams with a touch. As she hitched further up Loki's waist, she almost groaned at the drag of her nipples against the delicate lace of her bra. Rolling against him, she savored the sensation again as goosebumps erupted all along her arms. Her eyes fluttered shut and her lips dropped open.

She swallowed a moan, embarrassed to admit any sign that her hectic work schedule had denied her so much time with Loki that a simple kiss had made her horny as a teenager fumbling with a boy's belt buckle for the first time. Thankfully, Loki had not bothered to dress that morning, so her own clothes were the only obstacles between them.

Results-oriented as always, Jane set about removing those obstacles, but her hands were so unsteady that she could only manage a button or two before Loki stopped her.

"So soon undone, my love?" he said, a rough edge fraying his usual silky tone. "We have all day."

Her brain was so jumbled that she almost didn't reply; her third shirt button was taking up too much mental function. Especially as she was trying to undo it while simultaneously sucking a dark spot on Loki's collarbone. Eventually, she processed his question and gave him an eloquent " _Mph_ ," in reply. With a wrench, she tore away the offending button and heard it _ping_ off the bed and skitter away into a dark corner.

 _Good riddance_.

Tearing worked; she'd just tear her shirt off. To her addled mind, it seemed a perfectly clear solution. She sat upright and prepared to do just that.

Loki beat her to the punch.

Buttons went flying as Loki's surge upright knocked Jane off-balance. She sprawled backwards on the bed as Loki covered her immediately. She squealed as he kissed a line down to her belly and worried the ticklish skin there with his teeth.

"N—no," she laughed, pushing at his dark head, "Not fair. Not—" she ran out of breath and pressed her head into the mattress, giggling helplessly beneath his assault.

He relented, pulling back, stretching his lithe body to full advantage. Ordinarily, Jane would have been distracted by the truly sculptural play of muscles beneath his flawless alabaster skin—now flushed seashell pink—but she saw his mouth opening to joke, and, in his moment of distraction, she pounced.

Never had she been so glad of their enormous bed; it allowed her to tackle him full-length with all her strength. Loki went down with barely a fight, letting her pin him by the elbows and squeeze his waist between her knees. He panted, watching her with eyes blown wide as she surveyed him, her conquest.

She licked her lips, actually licked her lips. But she couldn't help it. Her throat was dry as she stared at him, head spinning with possibilities now that he was at her mercy.

Jane knew she had to be careful. Loki would seize any opportunity to get back on top again. He liked having her at his mercy too much to allow her to keep him at hers. But she had no intention of ceding authority.

Inch by inch, she lowered herself so that her breasts dragged against his chest, the soft lace and softer skin a feather-light tease as she trailed down. Her hands replaced her knees, holding his hips to the bed, and she wet her lips one last time before trailing her tongue over the head of his cock.

He didn't flinch, he didn't even seem to breathe. His eyes alone moved, sparkling as he looked down his length; one of his hands reached out to sweep Jane's hair over her shoulder so he could meet her eyes as she sucked him. Otherwise, he let her do as she wished.

Jane wished, she wished...

She wrapped one hand around the base of him, holding him steady as she took him deeper. Once she had a rhythm going with her mouth, she let her hand loose to follow it. The smell of him surrounded her, hot and musky; the taste of him was bitter salt. Saliva trickled from her mouth to coat him and her fingers.

Her gasping breaths rasped through her nose, but it wasn't enough. Dizziness overwhelmed her; it was too much, too much. Groaning around him, she reluctantly sat back, her hand still working him, clumsy in her eagerness. Their eyes met; the expression in his made her shudder down to the bone.

Deliberate as a predatory beast, he sat upright, wrapping his arms around her and laying her back. Jane blinked, and her bra had been undone by his clever fingers, vanishing as if by magic. Maybe it had been magic. With Loki, it was sometimes impossible to tell.

His lips closed around one nipple, then the other. Jane trembled like an autumnal leaf before a storm. His kisses were delicate and she longed to hold him to her—urge him to put his teeth to her—but she forced herself to wait, as he had waited for her. Wait to see what he would do, what he would give.

She didn't have long to spend in anticipation. Between heartbeats, his tongue changed from a lash of fire to a bite of ice; he exhaled frost over her hot, tight skin and Jane wailed, wiggling at the exquisite sensation. She couldn't escape him any more than a worm could escape a fishhook. She could only wait, delighted in her helplessness.

Moving her as a child would move a doll, Loki met no resistance as he rolled her onto her stomach and stripped her jeans and underwear away. Fingers digging into her hips, he urged her onto her knees and held her in place when she reeled.

"Finished already?" she drawled, pleased that the words emerged intact, if a little slurred by her thick tongue. The world turned upside-down as she looked back over her shoulder. The smirk she shot him was pure arrogance.

He answered with a slick press of two fingers to the juncture of her thighs; the sound it made was obscene. Her head dropped as her entire body bowed at the sensation. The fuzz was back in her brain, overwhelming every rational thought, blotting out every sound, every feeling, but the inch or two where their bodies touched.

A tiny sound escaped her lips.

"Yes?" his fingers circled, pressed. Lightning coursed through her blood.

"Please," she murmured, grappling for purchase on the sheets so she could press her hips back into him, "C'mon, _please_."

"Hardly the most eloquent plea," one finger split her open, pressing her back to the palm of his hand. He twisted so his thumb could stay pressed to her clit as he worked her. The sound that bubbled up from Jane's throat was only human in the vaguest sense. "Try again?"

"God damn you," she growled, twisting her hips, chasing electricity, "Just fuck me."

His hand stilled; she heard him breathing hard through his nose. She grinned.

Teasing worked for her; dirty talk worked for him. She could practically hear him fighting his impulses to string her along, to make it last, and decided to tilt his crown.

"You feel so good," she whispered, "So good. Please. Fuck me, please. I need you," she whined, rolling her hips, "I want you."

Okay, so she was begging. But she was going to go out of her mind if he didn't—

His first thrust put her face down in the mattress; it drowned her scream of satisfaction. Jane grabbed for the headboard for the leverage to push back against him as he thrust again, deeper. One of Loki's hands closed over her wrist like a manacle, holding her to the bed as his other hand pulled her against him in time with his rhythm.

Surrounded, overpowered, cherished, loved, Jane finally let herself go. There was nothing, nothing in the world but her and him and his hands, his fingers, his cock...

She didn't last long. She didn't even try. The static in her brain clustered together in absolute whiteout as pleasure overloaded every nerve ending. Her body went rigid, arm reaching back and locking him to her as she came, gasping and whimpering and boneless. It wasn't until Loki lowered her to the mattress that she realized he'd finished too.

Stray sparks fired across her skin as he pushed her sweaty hair out of her eyes. It took effort to raise her heavy hand, but she laced their fingers together and pressed their linked hands to her pounding heart.

"I love you," she said.

"And I you," he replied.

It was a simple thought. Even her exhausted mind could hold onto it as she drifted into a cloudbank of pleasant dreams.


End file.
